


Like a Wrecking Ball

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This has been stuck in my head for a few weeks, and today this song came up like five times in my shuffle. It had to be done. It’s really short, its almost more of an imagine than a story? So, this takes place while Tom is doing the press rounds for I Saw The Light.





	Like a Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Like A Wrecking Ball belongs to the amazing Eric Church. https://youtu.be/dV0eMaIFlvA

I jumped when I heard my phone going off. I glanced at the clock as I reached for my cell. 1:25am.  
“Seriously, Hiddleston?” I groaned.  
I swiped to answer the Face Time. His handsome face filled my screen.  
“Hello, Darling. Were you asleep?” He asked sheepishly, knowing damn well I was sleeping.  
“No, not at all. I was waiting for you to call me at 1:30 in the morning. Are you injured? Is there blood? Please, God, let there be blood.” I mumbled.  
He chuckled.  
“I’m sorry, Darling. I just got in. I really miss you.”  
I sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
“I miss you too, Tom. So much. But you’re going to be home in a few days. Is everything ok?” I asked, starting to get worried. He looked so tired.  
“Yes, of course. I’m just beat. I have a few more interviews tomorrow, then I’ll be home to you, love.”  
I smiled. “I can’t wait.”  
He reached over and grabbed his guitar, which was sitting next to him on the bed. He started strumming it, absentmindedly.  
“I heard this song the other day. Made me think of you. Of how much I miss you. And the things I want to do to you when I get home.” He said, putting on his Hank voice.  
“Oh? And what things would those be, Mr. Williams?” I giggled.  
He grinned, that grin that made me weak in the knees, even continents apart. He began to sing.  
“I, I been gone I been gone too long singing my songs on the road.  
Another town, one more show and I’m coming home.  
Don’t give a damn what these keys are for  
I’m gonna knock down that front door, and  
I'ma find out what that house is made of.  
Been too many nights since its felt us make love.  
I wanna rock some Sheetrock, knock some pictures off the wall.  
Love you baby, like a wrecking ball.”  
He looked up from the guitar, pure lust in his eyes. He continued strumming.  
“Oh, baby…. You’re killing me, you know that, right?” I sighed. He grinned again.  
“You, look at you send me one more shot sitting on a bathroom sink.  
Damn you really turn me on, painting your toenails pink.  
Easy baby before you say but if I can make it just one more day, and  
That old house is gonna be shaking.  
I hope those bricks and boards can take it.  
But I won’t be surprised if the whole damn place just falls.  
I’m gonna rock you baby, like a wrecking ball.”  
There was a loud banging on the wall of his hotel room and a muffled shout.  
“Some people are trying to sleep. Go to bed you asshole!”  
We quietly giggled.  
“I’ll see you in a few days, my love.’ He whispered.  
“After that performance, you better bring it, Hiddleston.” I said, winking at him.  
“Ehehehehehe. Good night, Darling.”

#tom hiddleston#hank tom#fluffy#wreckingball#eric church#im sorry#its crap#but its mine#stuck in my head


End file.
